<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you see it now? by softskjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574444">Can you see it now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin'>softskjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After encountering a secret lagoon during your vacation with your friends, you all agree in going there the next day to enjoy a nice day. You volunteer to prepare food for everyone, as well as Jaebeom.</p><p>While there's only you and him, you bask in the moments you spend with him alone... not expecting what he is hiding on his sleeve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB &amp; Reader, Im Jaebum | JB &amp; You, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you see it now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayo, this is my first GOT7 story and is based on a dream I had this week (the only visual memory I have is me doing sandwiches with Jaebeom, sunset light touching our skins - it was so pleasant I wish I could dream about it again!). </p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about it and thus I decided it needed a proper story, more cuteness, teasing and a proper place in the internet lmao! I'm thinking about doing a continuation because I can't let go of this Jaebeom yet T_T </p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day just started and you’re already awake.</p><p>You made sure to set your alarm to seven in the morning so you would have plenty of time to get the food done and packed. After all, you volunteered to take care of it, and you didn’t want to fail. Everyone was pretty excited when Mark called out everyone to see his recent discovery: a big lagoon with lots of space to have a picnic. Perfect for a large group of friends on summer vacation!</p><p>So, after putting your oversized hoodie on and your slippers, you climbed down to the kitchen, where you find Jaebeom already awake.</p><p>“Morning!” you greet him with a big smile and he smiles back at you. He’s leaning against the counter chewing an apple. “You actually did wake up early, huh?”</p><p>“I told you I would help, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you did,” you smirk putting an apron on, “But your eyes tell me you’d rather being sleeping than being here.”</p><p>“That’s just because my eyes are small,” he defends himself with raised eyebrows and an incredulous smile.</p><p>“It’s okay to be sleepy, Beomie. I am too, but I volunteered, so…” you shrug and start taking the food from the fridge.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” he inquiries with a soft voice.</p><p>It’s these small things that make your belly tingle and your heart race, but you bite your lips repressing a smile. He can’t see your face while you’re still getting a few things from the fridge anyway.</p><p>“I did, yes.” you omit the part where you wish you had his company, “How about you? Did you sleep well?” you turn to him with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I did…” he looks away and bites his apple again. You nod muttering a ‘good’ and resume gathering the ingredients. He’s silent for a while when he suddenly turns to you again, “Do you want me to make coffee for us?” he suggests after biting into his apple.</p><p>“Good idea! I’ll start making the sandwiches.”</p><p>“I want to help too,” he finishes his apple and puts water heating. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>You look at the counter where you’d laid bread and all possible combinations for it. There’s ham, cheese, bacon, and even a few jam jars of different flavors. Because packing food for fifteen people isn’t easy and you decided it would be best to have a few variations of the traditional sandwich.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll start with these,” he grabs the strawberry jam and opens the lid, “Can I?”</p><p>“Sure, go ahead.” you giggle and start putting butter on a slice of bread.</p><p>As you go on on your task in silence, you can’t help but take glances at his hands while he spreads the jam on a slice of bread. Seeing you two doing this, in silence, makes your heart race but also happy to share these small moments alone with him.</p><p>You see him folding the slice of bread in half and then take a mouthful of it.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“This is really good,” he talks with his mouth full, “Couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“I can see that!” you laugh and continue on your sandwich.</p><p>“Take a bite,” he offers extending it to you.</p><p>You bite into it, trying to make the fact that you are sharing food is as normal as possible. As if it doesn’t make your heart beat at a raging pace against your ribcage. You only hope he can’t hear it.</p><p>“Is it good?” he asks peering at you.</p><p>“Hm-hm,” you nod a few times and lick your lips after gulping it down, “It’s opening my appetite.”</p><p>“Want more? Have the rest.” he extends the rest of the bread to you and you make eye contact. You smirk at him and bite into the bread again. “Why are you smiling like that?”</p><p>“I just-” you gulp the bread down, “Something came to my mind.”</p><p>“Yeah? What did?” he peers into you with a curious gaze and you can’t help but giggle when you feel him too close.</p><p>“Something- Oh, the water must be boiling already!” you turn away to look at the stove.</p><p>“Oh, yeah!” he jumps to turn it down, “I almost forgot about this.”</p><p>“You did forget, though…” you smirk and start another sandwich.</p><p>“You were distracting me!” he giggles and points his finger at you.</p><p>“Me? Why would I ever do something like that?”</p><p>“As if!” You laugh mischievously and he approaches you again with the slice of bread on his hand, “Have the rest. You’re hungry aren’t you?”</p><p>“Just a bit,” you bite into it and wrap the sandwich in an aluminum sheet. There’s only a bite-size left of it and you take it into your mouth under his attentive gaze. For some reason, there’s a small smile on his lips, “Thanks.” You smile at him and his own widen in size.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” He straightens his back and walks back to the stove to collect the hot water.</p><p>You keep doing sandwiches as you listen to him preparing coffee for both of you. Again, that feeling you’re a married couple preparing meals for your children comes to mind. You wish you could tell that out loud to give him a hint of your feelings for him.</p><p>“You don’t like it too sweet, right?” He suddenly asks, waking you from your reverie.</p><p>“Yes, don’t put too much,”</p><p>You turn to him and stop for a moment. The sight of him stirring the coffee makes your heart race again. He looks up and catches you staring. He smirks.</p><p>“What?” He asks with mischief, “You’ve been throwing those glances at me and I don’t know what to think…”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” You quickly apologize and giggle, “I was just thinking how nice it is to have someone prepare a simple mug of coffee for me, that’s all…” you turn around before he can notice your rosy cheeks.</p><p>“You can ask me whenever you want, you know?” You hear the teaspoon clicking against the walls of the mug and turn back slightly to smile at him, “I don’t mind, really.”</p><p>He grabs both mugs and leaves yours next to you on the counter.</p><p>“Careful not to burn your tongue.” He warns while blowing his own.</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll let it cool down while doing these.”</p><p>“Good idea.” He puts his mug down and starts spreading jam on another slice of bread.</p><p>There’s not much conversation between you as you keep preparing the food and folding everything in aluminum sheets.</p><p>That’s until you feel something cold on your hand and look down to know that it is. You find a bit of strawberry jam and quickly look at Jaebeom. He’s trying hard not to laugh, lips pressed into a firm line, but his shoulders start shaking and you’re quick to realize he did it on purpose.</p><p>“Im Jaebeom!” You hold your hand to him and he finally starts laughing. “You did this, didn’t you?”</p><p>“It was an accident!”</p><p>“Your laughing clearly tells otherwise, you know?”</p><p>“Sorry, I just wanted to tease you.” He grabs your wrist when he sees you're about to clean it yourself, “I’ll clean it, wait.”</p><p>“You better! Because…!” You’re at a loss of words when he takes your hand towards his lips and sucks the jam out, eyes bored into your own. Your mouth is left hanging, no sound coming from it. The heat starts climbing your throat and you finally gasp when it’s too much to bear.</p><p>“What—What are you doing?” you ask in a small voice; in fact, you don’t even know if it’s your own.</p><p>He smacks his lips and peers at you, a mischievous smile plastered on his lips.</p><p>“Done. Ah, wait, there’s still a bit here,” he pulls your hand again and you open your mouth again, even though you’re not sure something will come out, “Can I?”</p><p>“Ah—This—Yes… I guess…” now you’re the one at a loss for words, the heat climbing up again.</p><p>He approaches your hand towards his lips again, but before he sucks the rest of the jam, he looks at you for a moment. This is one of those moments that will stay between you two, one you’ll remember for a long time. You can feel his breath against your skin. And he opens his mouth. He licks the small drop of strawberry jam from your hand while his eyes never leave yours.</p><p>Truly, this was one hot of a moment; one that will leave you thinking about his intentions. He doesn’t speak, but he doesn’t leave your hand anyway. His eyes tell you something his mouth isn’t saying. What is it?</p><p>You feel his thumb caressing the back of your hand and he gives it a little pull.</p><p>“We-we still have to finish the… the sandwiches…” you say, your voice trailing off.</p><p>“Yeah, we do,” he gives a light squeeze to your hand and then releases it.</p><p>You have the feeling you just ruined something good.</p><p>“We should hurry… before they…”</p><p>You don’t even know what to say. Your heart is racing but you wish he’d snatch your hand again and intertwine his fingers in yours.</p><p>He clears his throat and resumes his task, “Yeah… we should…”</p><p>Glancing at him, there’s a faint smile on his lips. You don’t know what’s going on in his mind, but you hope he doesn’t interpret this moment as something negative. Come to think of it, why would he think that? For all you know, he only sees you as a friend. This hand-holding ordeal is probably something common for him. Not for you, but you haven’t been clear about your own feelings for him yet.</p><p>Yeah, this is nothing.</p><p>You drink a portion of the coffee, now much cooler than before.</p><p>“_____,” he calls and you jump upon hearing your name. He’s looking out the window, “What’s that?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That! Can you see it?”</p><p>He’s pointing for something in the distance. You’re doing the effort of trying to pinpoint what he’s looking at, but you can’t find anything strange or suspicious.</p><p>“I don’t see anything…” you try harder, focusing your eyesight in everything you see. So far, only nature comes to view and there’s nothing suspicious about it.</p><p>“How is it possible? There,” he points out, “You see it?”</p><p>“I don’t… What color is it?” You ask to have a clue what he’s looking at.</p><p>That’s when you feel something coming into contact with your skin. It brushes the skin of your cheek gently. You only register it a few seconds later, but it’s something soft. And warm.</p><p>You look at Jaebeom. You weren’t expecting him too close. He’s gazing at you with the softest look he has ever directed at you. For the slightest moment, he is everything your eyes can see, and you are the only thing he sees too, you’re sure of it.</p><p>His gaze drops to your lips and he moves forward, planting the softest kiss upon your lips.</p><p>“Can you see it now?” He murmurs against your lips.</p><p>“Jaebeom…”</p><p>“____”, he starts, “You throw me into disarray every time you’re near me. I want to touch you… to hold you… to kiss you…” he caresses his nose to yours and you close your eyes, anticipating another kiss. You open your lips a bit and he pecks you again. “Would you let me? Would you look at me and me only?”</p><p>You open your eyes to meet his.</p><p>“Jaebeom… It has always been you…” you tell him and caress his face, “I don’t want anybody else but you.”</p><p>He widens his eyes at your words, his face lighting up with your confession.</p><p>“Are you serious?” he holds your face as if checking if you’re real or not.</p><p>“I’m serious! God, I can’t even believe I said this…” your face is heating up again and you just want to escape his hands to catch some fresh air.</p><p>“How could you hide it from me?” he giggles and pulls you for a tight embrace.</p><p>“I… I didn’t know how to tell you…” you answer, your voice muffled from his hoodie. You peer at him, chin pressed on his chest. “I’m the one who can’t believe you had feelings for me, too…” and you hide again, his scent filling your nostrils.</p><p>“You know I’m not very good at expressing my feelings… much less when the house is full…” his body shakes with the laugh he releases. It is pleasant to your ears. “Last night, I knew it was the perfect chance to confess… or try to.” he looks down at you to caress your face with his thumb, “I don’t know what possessed me earlier… to… to kiss you…” he smiles shyly but presses you to his chest again. “But thank you for corresponding my feelings… Sorry it took me so long to…”</p><p>“Don’t say sorry,” you tell him enveloping his torso with your arms, “It’s never too late. I’m so happy to have you here with me, be it for preparing sandwiches or whatever task we get to make together.” you both laugh, “But most of all, I’m really happy you feel something for me. Even if you wouldn’t, I’d treasure you dearly in my heart.”</p><p>“____… I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>He pulls you to him again and presses his lips to yours. You let him in, savoring his tongue in yours and humming in satisfaction.</p><p>“God…” he mutters separating from you, “Don’t do this to me…” he dives again to your lips, this time pressing you gently against the counter, “You’ll drive me crazy if you keep doing those sounds.”</p><p>“A lit bit of crazy doesn’t hurt…” you whisper and you kiss him again, your hands traveling down.</p><p>He flinches and gasps, “Are you sure of this…?”</p><p>“Baby, I waited too long to-”</p><p>You hear someone’s flip flops approaching and you quickly separate to resume finishing the sandwiches. You don’t know who it is, but you only hope whoever is about to cross the entrance isn’t too awake already to feel the atmosphere you were in.</p><p>“Good morning!”</p><p>It’s Ryujin. Upon recognizing her voice, you let out an inaudible sigh of relief.</p><p>“Morning!” you salute her back with the biggest smile. She’s still sleepy, rubbing her eyes and yawning in the process.</p><p>“Good morning.” Jaebeom greets her after you. He looks from her to exchange a look with you and grins, probably realizing the same as you: she doesn’t suspect of you two.</p><p>“What are you making?” she asks in a small voice, taking a seat at the table. Her eyes are still closed and you giggle to yourself.</p><p>“Sandwiches for our picnic, remember?” she mumbles something in return. “Why don’t you go back to bed again? It’s still early to be up.”</p><p>“Hm… might do…” you look at her again and she literally laid her head on the table.</p><p>“We’ll call when it’s time to wake up,” Jaebeom adds at the same time he wraps sandwiches, “Me and ____ will take a nap too after we finish.” he looks at you and winks, leaving you expectant.</p><p>“Okay…” she mumbles after a few seconds and rises up, walking away like a zombie, “Call me later…”</p><p>You giggle and reassure her you’ll call her.</p><p>Jaebeom waits a few seconds, checking if no one is coming, and pulls you to his arms again. It makes you giggle and he steals a kiss that leaves you breathless.</p><p>“We have to finish this, you know?” you remind him with a sly grin. Your arms snake around his body, nonetheless.</p><p>“You were teasing me.” his hands grab your ass and give it a little squeeze.</p><p>“You didn’t like it?” you press your pelvis to him, making him grunt almost inaudibly.</p><p>“You bet I did…” he murmurs against your lips, diving in when he finishes talking. Before releasing your mouth, he bites your lower lip and gives a little pull. “We should go to…”</p><p>“Yeah.” you peck his lips, smiling against them. “We should go… finish our sandwiches…”</p><p>“How about we-”</p><p>“The sandwiches, Im Jaebeom.” you giggle and separate from him, leaving him with a dumbstruck expression. It fills you with immense joy and you laugh, while he presses his lips in a defeated manner. “We should finish the sandwiches first.”</p><p>“You’ll pay for this!” he grabs the utensils and restarts his sandwiches while you do the same.</p><p>You can’t keep smiling to yourself, thinking in ways to tease him a bit more. You wait a bit until the only thing sounding in the kitchen is the sound of plastic and the utensils you’re using to break the silence.</p><p>“There’s an empty room upstairs.”</p><p>His shoulders perk up and he drops his butter knife in the counter, the sound reverbing around the kitchen.</p><p>“Why would say that?” he asks and approaches you, almost pressing himself against your back.</p><p>“Nothing… I just remembered about it suddenly...” you shrug, feeling his heat through your hoodie.</p><p>“Should we go up-”</p><p>“Good morning!” Jackson’s voice reverbs through the kitchen and Jaebeom is quick to retreat.</p><p>“Good morning, Jackson.” You greet him with an open smile. “How are you awake already?”</p><p>“Heard you laughing and remembered you must still be preparing the food for our picnic.” he comes to you and peers at all the sandwiches you’ve both done. “Might help as well, right?”</p><p>You look up at Jaebeom and he’s pressing his lips in a firm line, his gaze bored into your own telling you ‘just leave this to him and come with me’. But you can’t do that.</p><p>“Sure. The more, the faster we get this done.” you agree and hand him a knife.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re too many so we should take a lot,” Jackson says, choosing to work between you and Jaebeom. He doesn’t suspect a thing, then of course he isn’t reading the atmosphere.</p><p>As Jackson continues talking about what you should take, you steal side glances at Jaebeom, and he glances back at you, sending you pleading eyes. But you want to leave him desperate for a while longer. You know he can’t wait, neither can you, but he’s so cute when he pouts. You want to see more of it and, thankfully, he’ll wait. If he doesn’t, then… all the better for both of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider leaving kudos if you liked this thing ♡ stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>